


Girl Posse

by enemy_xands



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fairies
Genre: Animals, Bondage, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Femdom, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Multi, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairies punish Vidia for being... well, Vidia. Sweet sexy revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Posse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for disney_kink meme. If worms squick you out this is probably not for you. Also it's listed under gangbang but it's mostly Tink/Vidia. The dub con drifts between dubious & non con. I read a lot of Bondage Fairies manga before I wrote this, lolol.

“Mmf!” Vidia protested around the thick vine in her mouth.

“Hush, you,” Rosetta reprimanded.

“Where’s Tink?” Silvermist asked.

It was all Tink’s idea after all. Vidia simply had to be punished for being… well, for being Vidia. But little hand slaps on the wrists and embarrassments weren’t enough, she had to be taught a unique lesson that she wouldn’t so soon forget.

Or at least, that’s what Tink had said. Everyone was all in (well, in the case of Iridessa and Fawn, almost in), and that’s why they were out here late at night, with Vidia bent over a mushroom with her tights around her knees and her skirts pushed up to her waist; her hands were secured behind her back with the help of a friendly flatworm Fawn had convinced. They were going to leave it at that but Vidia kept struggling and yelling for help, so Rosetta used a few vines and plant stalks to keep her legs secure and her mouth shut.

“MMF!” Vidia protested again.

Iridessa had made a makeshift lamp using her light-talent so they could all see but dim enough as not to draw suspicion. If they were caught… it’d be embarrassing for more than Vidia to say the least.

“I’ve had enough of you,” Rosetta said teasingly. “If you can’t get quiet it’s going to get a lot worse.”

Vidia raised her head and glared at all the fairies, muttering darkly. Rosetta shrugged and grabbed the tail end (or what she hoped was the tail) of the flat worm and gave a firm smack on Vidia’s bottom. The dark-haired fairy gave a shout, barely muffled by the vine in her mouth.

“You’re going to make her louder, Rosetta!” Iridessa called in hushed whispers. Rosetta smiled and positioned the worm’s end near the opening of Vidia’s cunt.

“Well, if she screams any more it’ll go in here…and she’ll just have to explain how she ended up over a mushroom with a worm in her special place won’t she?”

Silvermist and Fawn giggled.

“Never thought I’d see a flatworm get used that way…” Fawn said.

“You’d be surprised!”

Tinker Bell floated down and landed in front of Vidia. She wore her usual green dress but jutting under it was something long and phallic, secured to her hips by a crude harness of plant material.

“Tinker Bell, you’re here! What’s that?” Fawn said, fascinated. She flitted next to Tinker Bell and ran her petite hand along it. Tink grinned slyly and captured Fawn’s wrist, forcing her to stroke it.

“This is how we’re going to teach Vidia a little lesson,” she answered.

Vidia, now truly frightened, shook her head and began her struggles anew. She pushed backwards but in her attempts to get off the mushroom something squelched inside her, wriggling and writhing and pushing inside.

“AIEE!”

“Oh my!” Silvermist said while laughing behind her hand. “Look what you just did! You just pushed yourself on this poor defenseless worm!”

“What a dirty girl!” Rosetta exclaimed, likewise laughing. Vidia shook her head but the worm kept pushing in and out. She found herself bucking her hips against her will as the worm writhed up and down, side to side. Her moans were muffled by the vine in her mouth, but when Rosetta abruptly snatched it away, Vidia let out a long, needy moan.

“She likes it?” Iridessa said, half-incredulous half-aroused herself. She moved her makeshift lamp near Silvermist, who removed the worm and replaced it with her fingers.

“Look how wet she is. Come on, feel it.”

Iridessa carefully put her fingers in as well and gasped.

“She’s dripping, isn’t she? Here, keep your fingers there and… there you go.”

Silvermist held Iridessa’s arm and guided her fingers inside Vidia. Vidia squealed and struggled more but the vines around her legs only tightened.

“Please…” she begged. “Let me go, I swear I won’t cause trouble again!”

“Not so fast,” Tinker Bell said. “How can we believe you? You keep causing trouble for everyone even when you say you won’t!”

“I don’t mean to, I just—ah—hey!”

Vidia found the vine that was used to gag her now filling her mouth, halting all speech. The vine pushed in and pulled out slowly; Rosetta smirked overhead.

“What will you do with her, Tink?”

Tinker Bell had already moved behind Vidia, inspecting Silvermist’s and Iridessa’s work.

“You girls look a little worked up,” she commented. Iridessa, blushing heavily even in the dim light, nodded.

“Are you going to use that thing…?”

“Oh yeah. I made it this afternoon, it’ll really work her up. Okay everyone, stand aside!”

The other fairies moved back into the shadows, with only soft moans and gasps betraying their presence. Tink gripped Vidia’s hips and positioned herself, and then slowly slipped the phallus inside. Vidia first gasped in surprise then moaned. Then something peculiar happened: the phallus seemed to bounce and jump inside her with each stroke.

“Whuh?” Vidia managed around the thick vine in her mouth.

“Oh that?” Tink said, punctuated with a thrust. “When I press this…” she reached under the cock and pressed hidden button; the cock started to hum and vibrate, and Vidia squealed. “It does that. You like that?”

No longer resisting, Vidia nodded, meekly pushing back into each thrust. Her breath came quicker as Tinker Bell thrust into her, faster and faster until she came with a shout. The vine slipped wetly out her mouth and she slumped over on the mushroom. The vines around her legs loosened and the flat worm holding her arms slithered away, leaving Vidia to drop to her knees on the ground. She was flushed and sweating, panting as she looked up at Tink who lorded over her smugly.

“Promise you won’t cause any more trouble? If you’re good, maybe we’ll reward you next time!”

“I… I promise…” Vidia muttered.

Tink turned around to her friends still shrouded by darkness. “Now… who’s next?”


End file.
